The Life I Never Knew
by lupin's-wolvesbain
Summary: alt universe fic!Voldemort’s got a new plan, and Snape’s going to help him with it. AU Voldemort in power, muggleborns banned from the magical world. Things are very different for Hermione…not that she knows any diffrence
1. a traitor amongst us

AN: ok, this is another story...hopefully i'll finish this one, hopefully my sarasquish will keep me on track and help remind me to update lol

warnings: im not sure yet lol, for now, fould language, violence, possible abuse, drug/alchohol abuse,and some sexual content... i'll update the warning in if decide to take a darker turn with this one

Summary:

alt universe fic!

Voldemort's got a new plan, and Snape's going to help him with it. What if Voldemort hadn't used his wand to try and kill Harry? Voldemort in power, muggleborns banned from the magical world. Things are very different for Hermione…not that she knew any difference. AU my summary sucks I know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

--------------------

----------

---

-

"Severus Snape"

A cold chill ran through his body. He tried desperately to look calm as his muscles tensed and his heart began to race. A malicious smirk appeared on the face of the man in front of him, though he was no longer a man. His humanity was torn from him long ago, he was nothing more than a creature now. Severus looked up, meeting the blood red eyes of his "master". He took little comfort in knowing his mental shield was up. Hiding his memories would do him no good against what he knew was to come.

Voldemort threw his arms up, gesturing almost proudly at Snape. "A traitor" he shouted, the usual hateful hiss in his voice oddly missing, to anyone who had not served under his almost sadistic rain, his voice would have seemed proud, happy even.

Severus looked at him with cold obsidian eyes. He would show no fear.

All around him murmurs and hisses of hatred were being emitted, even laughs, and a few bets on how much torture he would be put through before death reached his ears.

Voldemorts cruel smile widened.

His blood read eyes flashed, the only thing on him not perfectly controlled. He smirked, with no more than a miniscule flick of his wrist he could kill what was once his most trusted potions master. He looked around him. His worthless followers were waiting in anticipation, their sadistic eyes almost lustful at the prospect of bloodshed. They thrived off their fellow death eater's pain. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fenrir licking his lips as though tasting the blood he knew was to come, and his smirk widened.

Screams of pain erupted, echoing about the small hall. Voldemorts cruel eyes seemed to dance in the dim firelight, how generous of the Malfoys for 'volunteering' their home as his headquarters, it suited him well. The screams echoed off the high ceilings, the floors seemed to call out to the blood so often spilt, it's thick crimson never staining or dimming their polished look of grandeur.

With a flick of his wand the screams ceased.

"Open up you mind Severus" Voldemort hissed, his slit like pupils adjusting to the ever-changing light. "Let me see your treachery" he spoke almost soothingly, like a mother coddling her child. Snape looked at him defiantly, his shield unreachable.

Voldemorts smirk slipped, his annoyance showing through. He was not angry, no, not angry at all. Snape would give him what he wanted, even if a different method of 'persuasion' had to me used. He stood tall, domineering , powerful. Everyone feared him, he was all powerful. Snape would do as he said, their was no question about it.

Looking around, he paused. A small smile tugged at his thin almost nonexistent lips.

"Leave, all of you" he ordered, gesturing to the death eaters standing around him.

Some looked hesitant, others, confused. Growling in frustration he flicked his wand at a random death eater. A woman's screams erupted in the hall. 'Bellatrix' he thought uncaringly, ceasing his curse. " I said leave, NOW" he growled violently, eyes flashing. Almost instantly a loud chorus of cracks signified that everyone had taken off.

Smirking he advanced upon the man he had once considered his most trustworthy spy. "You will do as I say _Severus_" he said, hissing the mans name. "And why is that" Snape asked defiantly, his voice unwavering, any evidence of his previous pain erased. "Because" voldemort said simply, toying with his wand as though their conversation bored him " I can give you the one thing you want more than any other." he said, his malicious smirk widening at the flash of curiosity in Snapes eyes."

"And what would that be?" he said coolly, keeping his voice level and his mind garded.

"That my boy, would be your beloved Lilly" he smirked at the way Snape tensed at her name. "You know…the one you _begged_ me to spare." and he took the bait hook like and sinker. "She's dead" he said, the bitterness in his voice ever present, his resolve to appear stoic long gone. "nothing a little time travel won't fix" voldemort smirking brightly as he saw the curiosity in Snapes eyes.

Inwardly voldemort laughed. People would do anything for love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

--------------------------

----------------

--------

AN: ok, i know i should probably update my other storys before i upload a new one, but a few people who reviewed my other story, my chemical romance in a nutshell, really inspired me to write something new

special thanks goes to: flame rising perpetually and anoyed fanfic lover, for inspiring me to keep on writing, thanks guys your flames really helped inspire this story


	2. het vroegere vergeten leven

Summary: (I've decided to make this one longer) Voldemort's got a new plan, nothing more than a simple potion, nothing less, just a simple potion, a potion that will change he world as a certain ms. Hermione Granger knows it.

Voldemort's things to do list

1. Create potion

2. travel back in time

3. Kill Harry

4. Take over the world.

As simple plan if he did say so himself. But what happens when Dumbledore fights fire with fire… or should we say time travel with time travel and Hermione's thrown into the life she never knew, with only the knowledge of her muggle life to guide her?

Disclaimer: I in no way, could ever hope to own the magnificent Harry potter storyline, characters, or books… if I did own Harry potter…I'd be writing from my super overstuffed chair in my castle in Ireland…but I'm not…I'm in a super uncomfortable wooden chair at my computer desk…in my tiny house…so obviously I don't own Harry potter.

And so, with no further ado on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

--------------------------

----------------

-----------

------

"het vroegere vergeten leven"

Roughly translated it means former life forgotten.

It was a simple potion really, easy to brew, very few ingredients. The only problem was, two of it's ingredients were unobtainable. Their sources long ago extinct.

That was Severus's job. Find alternatives to all of the ingredients. His reward? Sparing Lilly Potter. Pretty easy to do really, he never really wanted to kill the girl, mudblood as she was, she would have been an excellent ally, a powerful witch. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl had power. Snape gains a lover, he gains world domination and another follower, seemed like a fair trade to him.

He looked over to the man he once respected…no…that's a lie…he respected no one, he little more than tolerated Snape, favored him above the other lowlifes he called his followers. His long hooked nose almost scraped the parchment his eyes flickered back and forth frantically, calculation the equation he had been working on for nearly three months. His usually domineering figure was stooped over, looking fragile and week, thin and frail from the long periods without food.

Yes, he was a necessary piece of Voldemorts plan, but he was after all still a traitor, and needed to be punished for his treachery.

The man was mumbling under his breath again, he looked almost crazed, his now dull obsidian eyes outlined by thick dark circles, his features sunken, hair matted beyond repair.

"people will think your crazy if you talk to yourself Severus" Voldemort said dryly. A smirk played lightly on his features at the bewildered look on the potion master's features. "forgot I was here again did you" he commented, playing with his wand, and enjoying the spark of fear in the broken mans eyes.

He had started off brave, defiant, only doing what was necessary, and nothing more.

It had only taken him a month to break the man.

Now he did as he was told, being a good little boy.

"do I need to remind you of the last time you forgot my presence" he hissed, his voice threatening, with the tiniest undertone of enjoyment. He enjoyed torturing Snape, and Snape knew it.

Snape just shook his head and kept working.

And the hypothetical clock ticked on.

A malicious smirk was stretched wide over Voldemorts face. He was no longer there, he was in his own head, imagining his new life as supreme overlord of…well…everything. Inwardly he jumped at the small yell of triumph from the man across the room. Outwardly of course he appeared bored, uninterested in the mans latest discovery.

He watches in interest as the man bustled about , gathering ingredients off of the shelves, casting spells and gathering more ingredients.

His wand moved like smoke through the air, curling, twisting, ever-changing. His mouth moved a thousand miles per minute, mumbling interweaving spells, bright flashes of color filled the room. Without warning it all stopped and one last blast of blinding light was emitted from the large group of ingredients.

A triumphant smile rested itself on Snape's face.

"Well done Severus" Voldemorts cold voice interrupted Snape's small moment of victory. "you will be well rewarded" he said, a small smirk playing on his features. "you know what I want of you, call me when it's done" he said lazily.

With nothing more than a simple crack he was gone. He had much to do before the potion could be drank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

-------------------------

--------------

AN: ok, the het vroegere vergeten leven (or former life forgotten) potion, allows it's drinker to change one moment in his or her life, everyone except the drinker forgets their former life (hence the name lol) yeah I know, then name's lame, but I suck at originality lol

Just so I don't confuse you

The next chapter skips straight to Hermione's new life

Please keep a reading

Oh and ps. Sorry the chapters are kinda short


	3. much needed poison

AN: ok Yaaaay another chappie WOOT! Lol

Ok, so once again, I'm skipping straight to Hermione this chapter, so don't be confused lol (everything will be explained later on so don't worry) this chapter is dedicated to lifeless-bookworm, because she's awesome…and she loves abusedyness in fan fiction,

Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer, if not, I'll try and make the next one twice as long

Warnings: (for this chapter at least) foul language, drug/alcohol abuse, some sexual content(really mild for now) and some minor abuse.

Summary: (I've decided to make this one longer) Voldemort's got a new plan, nothing more than a simple potion, nothing less, just a simple potion, a potion that will change he world as a certain ms. Hermione Granger knows it.

Voldemort's things to do list

1. Create potion

2. travel back in time

3. Kill Harry

4. Take over the world.

As simple plan if he did say so himself. But what happens when Dumbledore fights fire with fire… or should we say time travel with time travel and Hermione's thrown into the life she never knew, with only the knowledge of her muggle life to guide her?

Disclaimer: I in no way, could ever hope to own the magnificent Harry potter storyline, characters, or books… if I did own Harry potter…I'd be writing from my super overstuffed chair in my castle in Ireland…but I'm not…I'm in a super uncomfortable wooden chair at my computer desk…in my tiny house…so obviously I don't own Harry potter.

Ok, on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------

-----------

_Goody-goody Hermione Granger._

_She didn't smoke, she didn't drink, she didn't go to parties, pop pills, smoke weed, or cuss, she sure as hell didn't sleep around . She was little ms. Perfect._

_Shows what they know._

_If you were to ask any of my fellow students they would tell you exactly the same thing her parents would have told you, when they were both alive "she's a good girl"… well, the students would probably say "Hermione who?", but you get my point._

_Now, ask my friends in the next town over and you'd get a different story all together._

_  
The name's Hermione, and I used to be a good girl. Bushy brown hair, loved to learn, never disobeyed, you could even go as far as saying I loved to follow rules. That all changed at fourteen._

_Ecstasy is an interesting drug._

_The feelings you get on it are amazing. I remember my first time trying it. A tiny pink pill, it's smiley face engraving staring back at me, seeming to say 'take me I'll make you fly '_

_And I did listen to that smiley face._

_Oh how I love that smiley face._

_But now I've got other pills with all different kinds of engravings. There are more smiley faces , hearts and arrows, peace sighs… which is my favorite, it fits so well with the feelings the pill gives me. You name it there's a pill with it on it._

_Colors are brighter, you feel closer to everyone and everything, it's like you're Spiderman, all your senses enhanced, your undefeatable, so confident, so energetic… so… FREE._

_Mind you coming off of it wasn't that great, but oh so worth it._

_Lotsa water + E+ a binki(for comedown) one hella good time, _

_strobe lights add to the effect._

_They say the pot is a gateway drug, that it leads you to try other drugs…well it was the opposite for me, other drugs lead me to pot, and now Mrs. Maryjane is my main thang_

_Though the lovely E is still ever present._

_Oh and alcohol_

_My lovely E lead me to that too_

_Vodka is my favorite, straight of course, it's not good without the burn. I take all my alcohol straight._

_Truthfully I have a different alcohol for every mood I'm in_

_Angry-vodka_

_Sad-southern comfort_

_Broke (lack of money)-beer_

_Wanting to get smashed-everclear _

_Jack-bored_

_Rum-happy(I almost never drink rum)_

_Everclear is nice, gets you smashed pretty fast, but vodka will always be my favorite. there are lots of other poisons I could fill myself with, but vodka is a must. Even if I'm not angry I will be when I'm through drinking vodka ._

_I like being angry_

_When I'm angry I don't think._

_Actually…. I almost never think well… I do when I'm sober…which is rarely._

_If I'm not smashed, I'm fried, if I'm not fried I'm angry, if I'm not angry I'm screwed and need to get smashed._

_A vicious cycle._

_At school I'm numb, courtesy of the lovely pills called vicodin , sometimes mixed with other pills. Typically at school I'm also fried, so stoned I barley know were I am._

_I'm amazed I get straight A's, actually I'm amazed I didn't fail two years ago. I guess god just wanted me to make it in life. Yeah right. There is no god. Wana know something weird? All the pills, the alcohol ,the drugs…they don't effect my body. Well. They effect my body, obviously, or I wouldn't take them, but they leave no sideffects._

_No liver damage, no brain damage, no heart problems, blood presser issues, no lung problems, nothing._

_Not a single problem._

_It's a miracle…only there's no god… so… it's not really a miracle is it? _

_It must be magic. Maybe I'm a witch. _

_Ha yeah right._

_That would explain a lot._

_Why my body heals and protects itself from what I put into it._

_Why so many thing I could never explain have happened to me._

_Ha maybe I am a witch, and that's why my dad beats me, and my mom killed herself._

_Couldn't live with what they created._

_Ugh, I'm thinking again_

_Thinking is never good._

_I need a joint_

_Ya know…as an afterthought… maybe my mom was on crack when she was pregnant with me, _

_and it gave me weird mutant powers._

_That's more likely than anything._

_Me, the mutant self healing crack-baby , should I alert the presses?_

Hermione sighed rubbing her tired eyes. God she needed some poison. "Yo! Hermy" A loud shout from across the courtyard startled her out of her trans-like state. She looked up to see her best friend standing by his old junckheap of a car. A smirk spread across her features. Just what she needed.

Looking around she saw everyone staring at her, looking from the crowd to Damien, she smirked. How the rumors would fly tomorrow. 'Goody-Goody skips last half of school and runs off with troublemaking druggie youth' Let the rumors fly. It was about time the truth was know.

Hopping in the front seat, she tossed her bag in the back laughing as a muffles "umph" came from another close friend.

"ABBS!" she said excitedly, recognizing the voice immediately. "hhheeeeyyy heeeerrrrrmmmmyyyyy" The small girl slurred , the cause of her slur resting in her left hand.

"bad news from doc?" she asked, knowing without asking that something was wrong.

Abigail was diagnosed with leukemia when she was three, and four years ago she went into remission, and the cancer hasn't been back since, but she still has to go through constant checkups to make sure it stays gone. She was the only one in the group to not be constantly smashed, only when she was upset did she drink hardcore, which wile wasn't daily or even weekly it still took it's toll on her.

Damien smacked himself upside the head, causing the car to swerve slightly.

"Shit sis that was today?" he said, sounding ashamed. He had bad memory, to many drugs.

Sis or sissy was what Abigail preferred to go by, Hermione was the only one allowed to use her real name or her favorite nickname Abbs.

"yuuuup" she said, sounding oddly cheerful. "cancer's ssssttiiill gone" she hiccupped slightly. "but a…ap…apar…. I guess muh livers sssuuuffffferin from the pillsss" she said, her slur lightening as she got a little less upset.

"I'm ssstopin today, no more pills or alcohol" she said, sounding far more sober than she was. "this is muh last drink" she said, handing the bottle over to Hermione who had climbed into the back seat next to her.

Tears welled into her eyes and she flung herself into Hermione's arms, sobbing loudly.

"I…don…wana…die" she sobbed out, gasping for air.

Hermione looked ahead, trying not to allow the tears she so desperately wanted to release to fall. she patted Abigail's back, whispering soothingly, wincing as she heard Abigail empty her stomach on her once clean school uniform.

Sighing she took a swig of the much needed poison, smiling brightly as it burned it's way into her system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------

-------------------

------------

-------

---

AN: ok yaaaaaay that chappie's done, it wasn't much longer, but I tried. Lol oh, and i think i forgot to mention, but all that's in italic is hermione writning in her diary/journal-thingie lol

So I didn't fit everything I wanted into this chapter, but it'll hopefully be in the next chapter


	4. the world of before

AN:ok, so sorry I Haven't updated…not that anyone's reading this story…but ya know lol .

Yeah…

Mk, so I'm making an effort to finish what I started…witch is rare lol

But yeah,

I'm gonna try at least lol

Warnings: (for this chapter at least) ABUSE, RAPE, foul language, alcohol/drug abuse, ECT…yeah…the usual .

Summary: (I've decided to make this one longer)

Voldemort's got a new plan, nothing more than a simple potion, nothing less, just a simple potion, a potion that will change his world as a certain Ms. Hermione Granger knows it.

Voldemort's things to do list

1. Create potion

2. Travel back in time

3. Kill Harry

4. Take over the world.

As simple plan if he did say so himself. But what happens when Dumbledore fights fire with fire… or should we say time travel with time travel and Hermione's thrown into the life she never knew, with only the knowledge of her muggle life to guide her?

Disclaimer: I in no way, could ever hope to own the magnificent Harry potter storyline, characters, or books… if I did own Harry potter…I'd be writing from my super overstuffed chair in my castle in Ireland…but I'm not…I'm in a super uncomfortable wooden chair at my computer desk…in my tiny house…so obviously I don't own Harry potter.

Ok, on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------

-----------

"HERMIONE"

Her father's gruff voice cut into her quiet haze.

"Where the fucks my vodka" he screamed, practically breaking down her door in the process of getting into her room. "In the cupboard" she said in a monotone voice, her face frozen in an unchanging mask. She stared at the wall barley daring to move.

He looked at her, a strange glint in his eyes.

A shudder ran down her spine. He used to look at her mom that way. Before he started drinking. Before he lost his job. Before they got kicked out and had to live in a dumpy little apartment with no electricity or heat…before her mother killed herself.

She always seemed to live in the land of before. Other people lived in the land of tomorrow or someday or what if…but not her, not Hermione…she lived in the land of before. The land were her mother smiled down at her as she played around the kitchen trying to get a taste test of the cookies her mother was baking. The world were her father picked her up and spun her around, making her fly, laughing as she proclaimed to be an airplane. The world were her father never beat her and she never drank or partied or…did anything wrong…a world were she wasn't constantly lost in a haze of poison.

She wished she lived in that world.

A world with her mother.

A world were his father wasn't looking down at her with a look of hatred and lust, a world were she didn't just sit there in fear as he loomed over her, commanding her to get up. A world were she ran for safety instead of obeying him like the "good girl" she was.

But she wasn't in that world, she was in this one…and she shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her ear and his strong hands on her body .

"You look so much like your mother" his hot rancid breath dusted her face, blowing her bushy locks out of her eyes slightly. She tried not to flinch, but the smell sent her straight back . Back to the first time he ever beat her, back to her mother's funeral, back to every bruise, cut and broken bone. And just like the alcohol on his breath sent her back, his rough hands brought her back to reality.

"P…please" her voice was so small.

She could be the loudest person in the world when it came to simple things like telling some random person off…but she could never be strong when it mattered most.

"Please what" he spat angrily, his lustful gaze burning into her, making her shiver in disgust.

"Stop" she said, her voice wavering, fear etched onto her face.

His lustful gaze darkened and anger flashed before his deep chocolate eyes. With one quick motion he slapped her across the face and she landed roughly on the floor. The bitter taste of blood filled her mouth and she tried not to gag and loose the tiny bit of food she had in her.

"You little bitch" he spat, grabbing her up by her shirt and shoving her roughly against the wall. "You will not disobey me" he said angrily, his eyes were wild, a look of hunger displayed boldly thought their chocolate depths. With a swift punch to the stomach, the vomit she had been holding back came up mixed with her strangled cry of pain. She winced as she heard him roar in rage only to deliver another couple swift blows to her midsection. She held back the tears as her threw her onto the bed, pinning her down roughly. His hungry eyes roaming over her slender body.

"Just like your mother" he whispered, tearing off her shirt in one quick motion. He licked his lips greedily, laughing at her desperate cries for help. "No one'll hear you" he said, tearing off her pants roughly, revealing her body to his prying eyes.

'Someone help me please…god please' she thought desperately, trying to wiggle free.

He pressed harder to her.

She could feel his arousal against her leg.

And she screamed.

She screamed as loud as she could for help. For someone. For anyone.

And he tore into her enjoying the way she screamed for help. Enjoying the way the tears pored down her face. The way her beautiful eyes, so alike his own, spread wide with fear and pain.

He pounded into her, tearing into her body, and on she screamed.

Praying to whoever was listening that someone would save her.

Praying to a god she didn't even think existed.

He grunted, his seed spilling into her body.

She was numb…but in so much pan at the same time. She couldn't think…she didn't want to…all she wanted was for the world to end, for everything to stop. She curled up into a ball, wishing that she were still young, that her mother would walk through the doors and comfort her. She tried to remember her mothers voice, tried to remember heart all…but she couldn't.

She tried to block everything out, to go back to the world of before, but then she heard her father growl angrily, and knew that she would never get to go back to the world of before again…

"I'm not done with you yet" he spat out angrily, his fist wrapping around her throat, steeling her air supply away. She didn't panic…if he was going to kill her…then she'd be better off.

Everyone would have been better off without her.

Abs would have never tried alcohol if she hadn't introduced her to Damien, Damien would have left when he got the chance instead of staying to 'keep her safe'. Everyone would be better off…and she knew it.

She tried not to cry, fighting the urge to struggle.

Everyone would be better off.

There was a knock at the front door…then a loud bang.

There stood her neighbor and a cop…

"Get off of her and keep your hands were I can see them." the officer commanded boldly, his gun aimed and ready. He smirked and snatched her up by her hair, and held her in front of him. "Go ahead and shoot" he said, his words slurring slightly out of his pocket he pulled a knife and held it to her throat. The officer held his ground, waiting for an opening. "Sir…calm down, you need to put the knife down" he said, his voice deadly calm, the type of voice that's perfectly practiced, but never expected to be used.

"J…just calm down" Hermione's long term neighbor said shakily. She could see the fear in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was doing, blaming himself. There had to be something I could have done, I should have realized the signs, I should have stopped him. She knew exactly what he was thinking…she had thought the very same things almost every day since her mothers death.

The officer stepped forward, his gun held high.

Everything happened so fast, she barley had time to think before she felt the blade slice into her throat and everything erupted. Her world was enveloped in a blast of pain and fear, panic took over and her vision blurred. She felt herself begin to fall, she heard someone scream and then a loud bang… a flash of bright light filled her vision…and then it all went black.

AN:

Ok, yeah I know…that was retarded

But yeah….

I started off with inspiration…and ended with having no idea what the hell I was writing…

sigh

I don't even know why it took it in this direction…but yeah…I did…too damn bad

Lol jk


	5. Chapter 5

AN: i just wanted to apologise for the overall borringness of this chapter, even i was bored and i wrote it. but im in a hurrt to move on to the area where she's excepted magic and blah blah blah, so.... borring it is lol. sorry again

Warnings: (for this chapter at least) alot of cursing...basically that's it lol...just cursing... and the overexcessive use of the word firecrotch...lol

.

Summary:

Voldemort's got a new plan, nothing more than a simple potion, nothing less, just a simple potion, a potion that will change his world as a certain Ms. Hermione Granger knows 's things to do list

1. Create potion

2. Travel back in time

3. Kill Harry

4. Take over the world.

As simple plan if he did say so himself. But what happens when Dumbledore fights fire with fire… or should we say time travel with time travel and Hermione's thrown into the life she never knew, with only the knowledge of her muggle life to guide her?

Disclaimer:don't own crap, and will never own crap

Ok, on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

--------------------

-----------

**Murmuring.**

**She could hear murmuring. Her mind felt fuzzy,yet oddly clear all at once. She could hear the people around her with startling clarity, and that scarred her slightly.**

**She didn't recognize any of the voices, although that wasn't too unfamiliar. she had passed out at plenty of random parties only to not know a single person the morning after. she groggily atempted to move over, not wanting to open her eyes to the blinding light.**

**No one seemed to be taking any notice of her less than graceful awakening. She could hear them all talking in hushed voices, two males and a female. although talking hardly seemed to be the right word for it. Fighting was more like it. Fighting also wasn't unfamiliar. Drunks always wanted to fight. why did their voices seem so clear?**

**She could feel every part of her body, none of witch seemed to be in any major pain. She couldn't remember quite where she was...the last thing she did remember was.....**

**Gasping in shock she bolted upright, the action not making her dizzy, witch in itself was disconcerting. For a brief moment she forgot exactly why she was wherever she was and focused on the feeling of complete awareness that had somehow broken through the cloudy haze of her ever intoxicated mind.**

**With a sinking feeling she realized that she was SOBER. Sober for the first time in years. how long had she been out? a day...a week? instantly she felt her face flush as she looked around and realized that the people arguing previously were now silent and waiting for her to say something.**

**"H..Hermione" The smallest of the group asked, her honey voice soft and unsure. She had fiery red hair and her heart shaped face was dotted in freckles. She could feel her brow knitting in confusion. who were these people? "gave us quite a scare you did" her attention snapped from the small redhead to a boy that could easily pass as her brother. her much taller and quite a bit less attractive brother.**

**silently she let her eyes roam over the trio before her. They darted from the firecrotch siblings to the smaller boy in the back. Her eyes stayed on him for a brief moment, taking his appearance in.**

**black hair,too big jeans, tattered black sweater pale skin, emo wannabe expression.... 'Poser' her mind immediately hissed. but her face showed none of her scorn. "we were worried" the dark haired boy said, an awkward smile filtering over his face. Despite her previous assumption he didn't seem to want to draw any attention to himself**

**"who the fuck are you?"**

**Her mind was racing with a million different probabilities, none of witch made sense. The room around her seemed to be some sort of hospital, yet it didn't look like any hospital she had ever been in. It didn't smell of disinfectant and antibiotics, and it didn't have any of the typical equipment required to take care of patients.**

**"Hermione...what're you talking about?" It was the male firecrotch that spoke, his voice half as angry as hers. "you shouldn't joke like that" his tone seemed angrier now, his words like venom.**

**Laughing bitterly she threw him a rather heart felt gesture that made his face match his hair. ".yourself" she said each word carefully letting her lip pop slightly on the F. Although she didn't think it possible he reddened even further. "what's your problem Aione" the female firecrotch said, a small amount of laughter evident in her voice, contrasting with her obvious desire to protect her family.**

**"my...problem?"**

**"my problem is that a bunch of weird ass people are surrounding me in a place I've never been and you all seem to know me pretty fuckin' well, yet i have no god damn idea who the fuck you are"**

**"Hermione...you're at Hogwarts....." the emo wannabe from the back said quietly, his green eeys laced with confusion and concern. "you know....Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Snorting she rolled her eyes and swung her long legs off the side of the 'bed'. 'wow...rather easy sober' she thought numbly as she managed to get up without even the tiniest bit of a stumble. "how old do i look to you...3?" she asked, not bothering to hide her scorn.**

**"but Mione" the taller red head whined and before she could respond, a screaming thing only to be described as a ghost swam through the air, cackling and tossing....some form of rancid shit bombs at them. If it were nay other situation she probably would have laughed....but seeing as how it wasn't...\**

**she fainted, her world going black.-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

----------

--

ok so yeah...sorry...again...about the crapie borringness and the overexcessive use of firecrotch...i just like that word....firecrotch XD lol yaaaaay


End file.
